Seven Minutes in Heaven?
by Slightly2Loud
Summary: At a party, Lithuania finds himself shoved into a closet with Poland, courtesy of Hungary. Well, it's just Poland, his best friend. It's not like anything's going to happen... right?


**Ciao amigos! It's-a me, Rachel-o! ****(God, that was so retarded…)**

**Guys, I feel I must make a few apologies in advance. **

**1) I have never played Seven Minutes in Heaven before, so I probably messed up the rules, and whatnot. I'd never heard of it before until I read this one badass HongIce fic in which they were playing it, and it sounded like the perfect excuse to write a oneshot. **

**2) I don't know Taiwan's human name, so I called her Mi Cha, which is Japanese. I couldn't think of anything else!**

**3) Lithuania is EXTREMELY un-Lithuania like. In fact, he's more like Romano. But still, it made for a good story. Oh, and it's Lithuania in denial, because I love him like that. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**x Rachel**

* * *

Ten thirty, the clock read. I sighed. Had I actually been here for three and a half hours? I swear, if it hadn't been for Feliks I wouldn't even have left the house.

Feliks loved parties though; the way his emerald eyes lit up when he heard the words 'Party at my place tonight! You're all invited!' was far too cute to resist.

Wait… what? Cute? Feliks? Nah-uh, Toris, you did not just think that. I shook my head angrily. Feliks was my _best friend. _Cute? No way.

I glanced around the room, trying to find Feliks. Knowing him, he was probably over at the dance floor, dancing to songs he'd never heard before for the sole reason that it was the only time he could dance. He would be easy to find anyway; even though I had forbidden him from wearing a skirt, he was wearing white jeans, a white shirt and a dark pink waistcoat. He was definitely better dressed than most of the people at the party.

I had been dragged along to this party by Ravis, Eduard and Feliks, who all agreed that I needed to get out of the house more, and not lock myself in my room 24/7 so I can draw. It's not my fault I like drawing. It's just so much easier than having to talk to people; I seem to screw up every time I talk to people I'm scared of, like my former boss, Ivan. I'm not a wuss; I'm the best fighter in our year, but I'm very bad at talking to people. The only people I can talk to without looking like a total retard are Feliks and Alfred.

Alfred's hosting this party. In fact, I was invited, not Feliks. Half the people here I don't know, but they seem to be having a good time.

_Yeah. Unlike you. _Shut up, brain. I'm having a great time.

Just then, the music turned off, and Elizabeta stood up on a stool, waving her hands in the air to draw attention to herself.

"Guys! Guys, listen, we're going to be playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' now, so you'd better all listen up." There was a murmur from the crowd. "I have a hat here, and in it, everyone's name. I'll pass it to random people, and if your name is called out… well, you know the rules from here!"

What? What the flaming hell was 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'? We'd never played that at home in Lithuania. I swear, I loved America, but it _was _weird here.

Elizabeta jumped off the table and announced "Party Boy first!" sticking the hat under Alfred's nose. He laughed, and fumbled about before pulling out a little sheet of paper. Elizabeta took it, and read out: "Arthur!"

Everyone spun round to stare at a horrified-looking blonde with big eyebrows and green eyes.

"No way! No bloody way!" he yelled, before someone picked him up and, opening the closet door, chucked him in, protesting. Alfred grinned, and hopped in after him, and Elizabeta locked the door.

And suddenly, I realised _exactly _what the game was.

The music was turned back on, and most people went back to their activities. Elizabeta sat with a stopwatch, and when seven minutes were up she pulled open the door to show the two entwined blondes. Arthur pushed Alfred away, but not fast enough; we'd all seen the kiss. He stumbled out of the closet, bright red, and Alfred followed, beaming.

Elizabeta was more than pleased. She picked up the hat, and this time, shoved it in front of Gilbert, who smirked and put his hand in. He fished out a name.

"Matthew!" Elizabeta called.

A blonde boy, who looked like a better-groomed version of Alfred, made his way through the crowd, and stepped into the closet uneasily. Gilbert followed, grinning.

Hmm. This was actually good fun to watch. Elizabeta sat, stopwatch in hand, until seven minutes were up. She flung open the door to reveal the two, seemingly glued together. It took a few moments for either to realise that their time was up, but eventually Matthew looked up and squeaked, pushing Gilbert off him and scarpering off. Gilbert grinned, and ran out as well, following the blonde. I chuckled. This was fun.

Well, it _was _fun. Until I looked down and saw the hat right underneath my face.

"Your turn, Liet!" sang Elizabeta, smiling.

"No way. I'm just watching," I said, shaking my head.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Liet," she whined.

"Okay, okay!" I said, putting my hand into the blasted hat already, and pulling out a name. She took it, and held it up to read it out.

"Feliks!" she cried, and Feliks appeared from the crowd.

"Yeah?" he asked, blissfully oblivious of why his name was called out. "What?"

"We're shoving you and Liet into a closet for seven minutes. All good?" asked Elizabeta, grinning.

"Uh, sure?" said Feliks, completely baffled.

"Good," said Elizabeta, pushing him into the open closet and turning to me. I groaned, and stepped in after him, before the doors were closed, and we were enveloped in blackness.

I looked over at Feliks, who was giggling, chewing on his bottom lip. His blonde hair had been ruffled up from the dancing, and his green eyes were bright and visible through the dark. I hadn't noticed it, but his outfit really worked, the white jeans hugging his figure perfectly, the waistcoat smart, but still cute-looking.

_Shit. _What the hell is wrong with me? Feliks. Is. Not. Cute.

Feliks looked up at me, still biting his lip. "Liet," he said softly, fidgeting. "Um… Like, uh…"

I looked back at him, confused. "Yeah? What is it?"

That was the last thing I said before I felt a pair of lips against mine, soft and gentle. It lasted only a moment before Feliks pulled away, blushing.

I froze. My brain seemed to have split in two, and was having a discussion with itself.

_What?_

_Feliks kissed you, idiot._

_Yeah, but why?_

_Oh, I don't know. God, Sherlock, are you usually this thick?_

_He doesn't like me!_

_He does. And you like him._

_No I don't!_

_Prove it._

_How? _

_Kiss him back._

That was the last thought I registered. I decided to take the advice of the other side of my brain. I cupped Feliks' face in my hands, leaned forward and kissed him.

He reacted almost instantly, winding his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I moved my hands down to his waist, holding him closer as I kissed him. It was fantastic; his lips really were as soft as I had felt before, but still firm. One part of my brain was panicking, as usual, wondering whether this was a good idea (Were you meant to kiss your best friend like this? Were you even meant to kiss your best friend at all?), but I ignored it, listening to the other half instead.

_Screw that, this is amazing._

I felt a tongue brush against my lower lip, and opened my mouth to let it in, sticking my own tongue out in the process. Feliks tasted of strawberries, sugar and honey, and then something else that I couldn't put my finger on, but it was unexplainably Feliks. He was warm and felt just right, next to me. What was I thinking? I should have done this long ago.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. All I know was that I was in the closet kissing Feliks in the dark one moment, and the next I was in the closet kissing Feliks in the light. I managed to tear my lips away from his, still holding his body close to mine, and looked around.

_Shit._

Everyone was crowded around, staring. I spotted a half shocked, half impressed-looking Eduard near the back of the crowd, a bewildered Ravis standing next to him. Alfred was grinning from over at the right, his hand held in a thumbs-up position. Elizabeta was standing next to the closet, open-mouthed but grinning. And suddenly, the actual, functioning part of my brain kicked in.

_Um, hey, Toris? Remember me? Listen, you're standing in a closet holding your best friend, who everyone saw you kiss. This is probably the moment where you LET GO OF HIM?_

Oh, right. Thanks brain.

I let go of Feliks, who stumbled out of the closet, bright pink and smiling, pulling me behind him by the hand. I tried not to, but watching Eduard and Ravis' faces was too much to resist; I grinned guiltily, following Feliks through the crowd until we found seats.

"Liet! Dude!" grinned Alfred, taking a seat next to me. "I didn't know you and Feliks were a couple!"

"We aren't," I said, smiling. "Well, weren't. Seriously!"

"Wow," laughed Alfred. "You like him though, right?"

I looked over at Feliks, who was chatting happily to Mi Cha about her nail polish, occasionally looking over at me and smiling. He really was adorable. I grinned, and turned around to face Alfred, who was smiling.

"You have no idea," I said, and my brain answered what I couldn't say.

_Yes._

_I love him._

* * *

**Wow. That ending **_**stinks. **_**Well, I'll write a better one next time.**

**Review! **


End file.
